legendsofeostrafandomcom-20200215-history
The Circle of Six and Major Characters
Background to the Name Circle of Six According to Annwynian Legend, The Circle of Six is a rare calling, conferred on beings in times of great darkness on the land. Until now there has been only one other known use of the calling in all histories of the peoples of Annwyn, the time of the Silders War three millenia ago. The number of Six had confused many at first sicne the most common symbol of power was the Lore of the Pentgram–which had only five points, or Eostra's Mark, which constituted the blending of the spiral of space with the power of the cresent moon. The power of the single number of the Six is derived from the power of the points of the pentagram combined with the harmonsing power of the centre of the pentragram, its heart, representative of the controlling heart and mind need for true connection to the land. Current Members of the Circle of Six The current members of the Six were called on from both worlds, Earth and Annwym, again a first in the histories of Annwyn. Earth, being a younger and lesser world, had no inkling of these developments in the world. The book, The Circle of Six; Emily's Quest tells the tale of this calling and their struggle to fulfill their destiny, a destiny which had profound implications in the real world of Earth today. Emily (Eama) of Earth xxx Daimon Petridis Damon Petridis is the Athenian son of a squire and at 16, has developed a distain for brutish Spartan ways. In the time when Socrates and his pupils were pondering the questions of courage, reality, duality and nature; Damon was pulled through a Portal into the Earth's Twin World of Annwyn. It was there he was called by the Goddess of nature and Spring, Eostra, to join the quest of the Circle of Six to save Annwyn and it's Twin. Damon has a pure heart and to his dismay, a voice of Apollo to match. It is through the trials faced that Damon has to connect with the Lore, the Land an ultimately, himself. Prince Bevan Gwyngad of Ibendari Born into the Royal family of Gwyngad, nation masters of the Rock Lore, Prince Bevan grew up with luxury and privilege befitting one of the most powerful nations on Annwyn. For the first 20 years of his life, Bevan had indulged in the fame of being a natural master of the earth element and undisputed champion of Annwyn's most famous sporting competition, Grael. His adventure seeking spirit created a known disdain for books and study, instead relying on his charm and privilege to escape his responsibility as heir to the throne. All this changes when he is called upon by Magas Whiteoak, Melder of the Realm of Eostra, to join the legendary Circle of Six and to save the Twin Worlds. Despite his resistance, for the first time in his young life, he is faced with the notion of responsibility, contribution and caring for others. His stony heart and his rock muscle is tested as he faces the greatest challenge in recent times on Annwyn. He must face the impending dark deharmonisation of the land he dearly loves, to face his emerging feelings for another, and come to grips with people who need him to become the man he was destined. Sabina Bru of Loric Beautiful, intelligent and ruthless to truth is what many of Annwyn describe Sabina Brew. At 19 years she is on track to become the Master of the prestigious Hawkmoth Academy with her many scrolls published in the academic archives of Annwyn. With her introverted personality limiting her interaction to her Mother, Cera Brew, mentor and tutor, Professor Aldrick Icelander and her academic peers, she is not enamoured by the enchantments of beauty, status, wealth or nobility. Instead, she finds solace in her research and the Water Lore. This makes her an asset to the Circle of Six, as her knowledge drives the Circle of 6 to the quest answers. Lupita (Lupi) Bothan Lupita Bothan stands at a meagre 4'9" but her fearlessness reaches far beyond the tallest towers of Thilameth, the City of Air. She is described among the traveling folk as lacking of a verbal filter and a quick wit. Kato, the Last of the Fire-Tigers xxx